


my saloon will do quite nicely

by Joelas_Black



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, butter turts, canadian baking, doesn't everybody talk to their car?
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26613175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joelas_Black/pseuds/Joelas_Black
Summary: «Бентли» неодобрительно заурчал, при этом чуть не подрезав городской автобус.— Пойми, я ничего не могу поделать с этим. Он говорит, что мы слишком быстры для него...Р-р-рм.— Ладно! Хорошо. Я довольно быстр для него. Но ты не очень-то помогаешь.Вр-р-р-рм!***Кроули разговаривает со своей машиной, «Бентли» пассивно-агрессивен, а Азирафаэлю нравится канадская выпечка.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), The Bentley & Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 9





	my saloon will do quite nicely

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [my saloon will do quite nicely](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19747801) by [tinsnip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinsnip/pseuds/tinsnip). 



Фредди Меркьюри с тоской пел о бегущем времени и постоянстве любви в меняющемся мире, и Кроули закатил глаза и сделал вид, что его тошнит.

— Не мог бы ты прекратить играть эту сентиментальную чушь, пожалуйста, — сказал он, перестраиваясь без сигнала.

Динамики смолкли, и «Бентли» заворчал на него.

— О, перестань. Ладно. Хорошо. Играй, что хочешь. Только… без всякой _тоскливой_ чепухи.

Радио зашипело помехами.

— Послушай, — сказал Кроули, — дело не в том, что мне не нравится эта песня. Я просто сейчас не в настроении для подобного, ясно?

Помехи трещали и шипели. Под капотом заворчал мотор «Бентли».

— Нет-нет, дело не в тебе. Ты хорошая машина, и ты это знаешь.

Помехи исчезли. Несколько минут «Бентли» тихо урчал, скользя по дороге, как блестящее черное маслянистое пятно, а потом снова включилось радио:

«Уже поздно, – тихо пропел Фредди, – О, это просто моя болезненная гордость?»

Кроули вздохнул.

— К чему ты клонишь?

Музыка стала немного громче. И потом еще громче. Кроули поморщился и попробовал убавить громкость, но ничего не изменилось.

«Поздно, – настаивал Фредди, – Поздно, поздно, но не слишком поздно…»

— Послушай, я в курсе, но не совсем понимаю, чего ты от меня ждешь. Не могу же я заставить кого-то чувствовать то, чего он не чувствует. Ну… Ты можешь попробовать, но поверь мне, это не сработает.

«Бентли» неодобрительно заурчал, при этом чуть не подрезав городской автобус.

— Пойми, _я_ ничего не могу поделать с этим. Он говорит, что мы слишком быстры для него...

Р-р-рм.

— Ладно! Хорошо. _Я_ довольно быстр для него. Но ты не очень-то помогаешь.

Вр-р-р-рм!

— Для меня он не _слишком_ медлителен, — сказал Кроули. — Он просто едет со своей скоростью. И вообще, почему _ты_ так спешишь? Я ждал его шесть тысяч лет. Тебе же нет еще и ста.

Бентли сердито щелкнул дворником.

— Я не собираюсь слушаться собственную машину. Вспомни, кто тебя купил.

Двигатель мрачно рыкнул, и Кроули поджал губы.

— Ладно. Украл. И тебе повезло. Ты не захочешь даже знать о классических автомобильных выставках, поверь мне.

Дерзко мигнув, «Бентли» сменил полосу движения, дернув Кроули в сторону под рев мотора. Откинувшись на спинку сиденья, Кроули раздраженно закатил глаза.

— _Ускорение_ ничего не решит. Понятно, что я не могу ожидать многого от машины – все, что ты умеешь, это ехать быстрее.

Фары сердито зажглись, радио включилось на полную громкость, и Фредди настойчиво закричал: «О чем ты говоришь?»

— Ах, вот как? — крикнул Кроули. — Так, да? Ты такой умный, думаешь, у тебя получится лучше? Что ж, позволь мне сказать тебе, безлошадная телега...

«Бентли» резко затормозил перед «A Z Fell & Co», и Кроули чуть не врезался в лобовое стекло.

— Эй!

Двигатель замолк. Как и музыка. Дверь со стороны Кроули резко распахнулась.

— Ох, да ладно тебе, — пробормотал Кроули, выходя и чуть не потеряв несколько пальцев, когда дверь резко захлопнулась.

Он указал пальцем на авто:

— Немедленно прекращай этот фарс.

Тот в ответ лишь выпустил в него выхлопные газы.

Несколько минут спустя, когда Азирафаэль осторожно уселся на пассажирское сиденье, Кроули прислонился к машине и пробормотал, очевидно, ни к кому не обращаясь:

— Веди себя хорошо.

Он скользнул внутрь, и авто подстроилось под него. Азирафаэль пристегивал ремень безопасности, которого не было минуту назад и не будет после того, как он уйдет.

— Надеюсь, мы успеем вовремя, — сказал он. — В прошлом году вообще не осталось пирогов с маслом.*

— Не понимаю, что такого особенного в пирогах. Их можно купить где угодно.

— Только не пироги с маслом. Не _настоящие_ пироги с маслом. Ради них придётся ехать в колонии, — Азирафаэль устроился поудобнее, аккуратно сложив на коленях сумку для покупок. — Поехали.

Кроули поднял руку...

...и «Бентли» тронулся плавно, мягко, нежно, двигатель гудел, будто напевая себе под нос.

Азирафаэль поднял брови.

— Автомобиль звучит по-другому. Ты его отремонтировал?

Кроули не сжал губы и определенно не нахмурился.

— Нет.

Азирафаэль пожал плечами, не зная достаточно о машинах, чтобы настаивать на этом вопросе. Кроули тоже не очень разбирался в машинах, но об этой он знал довольно много.

— Что за игру ты ведешь? — прошипел он вполголоса.

— Прошу прощения? — сказал Азирафаил.

— Неважно, поехали.

«Бентли» замурлыкал, когда он выехал на дорогу. Он не завибрировал, не взревел. Он просто мурлыкал. И это звучало… жутко.

Обычно Кроули был не против чего-то жуткого, но сейчас ему это не нравилось. Ему почти не нужно было рулить. «Бентли» вел себя сам, маслянисто-гладко, вниз по дороге и за угол, не торопясь, двигаясь безмятежно; он остановился на углу, позволяя другому водителю ехать первым, прежде чем деликатно просигналить и сделать степенный поворот.

— Боже мой, — сказал Азирафаэль, — как это любезно с твоей стороны.

Кроули бросил на него взгляд, Азирафаэль улыбнулся.

— Это комплимент, Кроули.

— Спасибо, — сказал он и раздраженно вжался в кресло, чувствуя зуд во всем теле. Это было неловко. Быть вежливым водителем – совсем не подобает демоническому поведению.

Вскоре город превратился в пригород, а затем в проселочную дорогу. Перед ними распростерся луг. Азирафаэль нетерпеливо вертел в руках свою сумку.

— Как ты думаешь, как быстро мы туда доберемся?

— О, довольно скоро, ангел, — ответил Кроули, криво улыбаясь, — ехать осталось совсем немного, — и нажал ногой на газ.

Но ничего не произошло.

Ну, не совсем так: «Бентли» толкнул его ногу назад, и он чуть не ударил себя коленом в подбородок.

Азирафаэль, мало разбирающийся в автомобилях, ничего не заметил.

— Что ж, это хорошо. Я действительно хочу быть первым в очереди. Батончики Нанаймо* разбирают довольно быстро.

— Что это? — спросил Кроули, на этот раз намного сильнее нажимая на педаль газа, чувствуя, как машина борется с ним, но Кроули мог быть очень сильным, он мог быть сплошными мускулами, не так ли, он...

...Это была наполовину демоническая машина, сделанная из пассивно-агрессивного металла, и педаль ехидно вернулась туда, где она была, и зафиксировалась на месте. Он мог бы отбивать на ней чечетку, но она не сдвинулась бы с места.

— …в основном шоколад, — говорил Азирафаэль, — и какие-то очень сладкие сливки, я куплю тебе один, если они еще остались...

— Прекрати немедленно, — сердито прошептал Кроули, — или я тебя убью!..

«Тик-так», – мелькнула мигалка, и руль завертелся под его пальцами.

— …Мать Мари Жозе теперь делает их только раз в год, ей девяносто два, но она печет дьявольски хорошо… О боже, не в том смысле, что...

Кроули понизил голос, тон его был сладок и ядовит: 

— А теперь послушай меня, ты..!

Включилось радио.

«Буду Валентином только для тебя!» — пропел Фредди Меркьюри, и Кроули издал напряженный звук.

Ход мыслей Азирафаэля плавно повернул в другую сторону.

— Ты уверен, что с машиной все в порядке? — спросил он, глядя на Кроули.

— Все хорошо, просто отлично, ангел, ни о чем не беспокойся, — сказал тот, наваливаясь всем телом на педаль.

Азирафаэль задумчиво кивнул.

— Только мы едем со скоростью около двадцати миль в час, а этот знак говорит, что мы можем ехать со скоростью до сорока.

— Разве? — выдохнул Кроули.

«О, чувствуешь ли ты жар моей любви? Подойди и присядь на электрический стул моей любви...»

— О, я провезу тебя через автомойку с открытыми окнами...

— С такой скоростью, я думаю, мы доберемся до продажи выпечки к следующему пришествию…

Кроули закатил глаза и стиснул зубы, сосредоточившись так сильно, как только мог, желая каждым своим демоническим дюймом, чтобы проклятая машина вела себя хорошо.

«Скажи слово, твое желание - мой приказ!»

— Кроули! — нетерпеливо позвал его Азирафаэль.

— Что?

— Как ты думаешь, я смогу убедить тебя ехать немного быстрее?

Глаза Кроули расширились.

«Бентли» завел двигатель и рванулся вперед, ревя, громкость проигрывателя взлетала, и тела ангела и демона вжались в сиденья, когда автомобиль бешено помчался по некогда спокойной сельской дороге.

— Спасибо, Кроули, так гораздо лучше, — скомкано пробормотал Азирафаэль, когда «Бентли» пронесся по ухабам на дороге, — осмелюсь предположить, что мы все-таки успеем.

Кроули вцепился в руль, охваченный самодовольством. Звук гитары взбудоражил его. Педаль газа уперлась в пол авто, дернув тело Кроули вперед, и тот, прищурившись, прошипел:

— Ты ходишь по охуительно тонкому льду!

«О-о-о, любовь моя, – засмеялся Бентли, – О-о-о, влюбленный мальчик – все в порядке, просто держись крепче, это потому, что я добрый старомодный любовник!»

**Author's Note:**

> Пирог с маслом – это разновидность небольшого кондитерского пирога, который высоко ценится в канадской кухне и считается одним из самых популярных лакомств Канады. Пирог состоит из начинки из сливочного масла, сахара, сиропа и яйца, которые запекаются в тесте до тех пор, пока начинка не станет полутвердой с хрустящей верхушкой.
> 
> Батончик Нанаймо – десерт канадского происхождения, не требующий выпечки. Назван в честь города Нанаймо.


End file.
